The Birth of Kuhan
by Gemini-inu
Summary: goku has to find someone to fuse with and doesnt kno vegetas on his way! who does he have left? his eldest son Gohan! NO VIDEL...R
1. Finding the Earring

The Birth of Kuhan

This story takes place during the Buu saga. The idea came to me when my best friend said that she wished Gohan hadn't been absorbed by Buu. Also one big change is he won't die. I don't own ANY of the Dragonball Z characters.

Finding the Ear-ring

_On the Planet of the Kais_

Goku looked in wonder at the small set of ear rings in his hand. "Are you sure they will work?" Goku knew that the fusion dance would have the same effect, but it would take a lot longer. "Yes Goku, the ear rings will work. You don't have to worry about that."The Supreme Kai said knowing that more questions were on the way.

"So they have the same effect as the fusion dance but with less time?" Goku still didn't think it would work but he was willing to try. "Once again Goku, yes they will work and there is one big difference. The ear rings are permanent." Supreme Kai thought that Goku should get going soon if he wanted to get there in time.

"Goku make sure that whoever you fuse with won't mind being fused with forever. Alright, Goku don't forget." Supreme Kai looked a bit worried, so Goku nodded quickly and got ready to go. Goku took one last look around before he Instant-Translocated back down to Earth to help his son.

_Meanwhile on Earth_

Gohan knew that he couldn't let Buu win, but after getting thrown into the mountain he also knew that he wouldn't be able to keep fighting for long. Then all of a sudden he saw his dad standing not too far from Buu. "Hey dad, it's about time you got here! I was starting to think that I was going to have to fight him by myself!"

Goku looked around to see where his son's voice was coming from. Once he saw him he got ready to throw the ear ring to him. "Gohan! Make sure you catch this! It's really important! It'll let us fuse without having to do the fusion dance." Goku threw the ear ring towards Gohan, but he underestimated his strength, so it flew past him into a large mountain range.

As Gohan flew off to go find the ear ring so that he could fuse with his dad. Goku saw that Buu wasn't going to let them find it so he quickly got ready to do a Kamehameha, to distract Buu from attacking Gohan. "Hurry Gohan, KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!" Buu turned around just in time to get smacked by the large blast.

Gohan heard the very familiar sound of his dad's Kamehameha, and hurried to find the ear ring that his dad had tried to throw to him. "I found it! Dad I found it!" Gohan yelled out as he grabbed it and flew back over to where his dad had been fighting Buu. At first Gohan thought that his dad had beaten Buu, but realized just how wrong he was when he saw Buu starting to reform himself.

"Quick Gohan, put it on! Don't ask questions, we don't have time for any." At the urgency in his dad's voice, he quickly did as he had been asked. As soon as Gohan had finished putting the ear ring on his body was pulled over to his dad's, and he realized he had just fused with his dad.

Well, what do you think? Let me know please. More action and info in next Chp. I promise.

_**Gemini-inu**_


	2. Fusion finished and A fight begins

The Birth of Kuhan

_Once again this takes place during the Buu saga. The descri**p**tion of Kuhan came from"ladykagome84", so thank you! Ummmm...i dunno wut else to say except... I don't ANY of the Dragonball Z characters._

_Fusion Finished and a Fight Begins_

_On Earth_

Buu looked at the new opponent floating in front of him. He didn't understand what had just happened, nor did he care. He just wanted to get rid of the person whose level seemed to beand was higher than his. Buu was enraged, he couldn't stand to have someone stronger than him. He had already absorbed the two other people that had tried to defeat him; the green thing and the kid with the weird purple and black hair. He looked over at his opponent again just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Kuhan had tall, black spiked hair; with two tendrils of hair hanging over his face which was still bowed to the ground slightly. His gi consisted of blue pants, a blue shirt with an extremely low V-neck and a long-sleeved white shirt under that to match the belt at his waist; his boots, of course were those that the two saiyans wore: dark blue with yellow lining. The Potara earrings glowed gold in both ears as he looked up finally. He had the looks of both Goku and Gohan, which fits perfectly; what with him being both Goku and Gohan together. The way he smirked slightly, folded his arms across his chest and raised one of his eyebrows made his looks rival even those of Trunks from the future. In other words, he was lucky there wasn't a crowd of girls there, he would've been a total girl MAGNET.

Kuhan charged at Buu ready for anything, or so he thought. He was smacked backwards by Buu's antenna. Hehadn't been ready for that, but he wasn't going to let it get to him. He decided to just attack Buu with everything he had, not holding back at all. Once Kuhan had decided, he was pretty much using Buu as his personal punching bag. The pink villain wasn't landing any punches or kicks.

"Well I can already see that this won't even be much of a work out." Kuhansaid in a very bored tone as he shook his head in disappointment. He had thought that Buu would actually still be a least a bit of a challenge. _This isn't gonna be any fun now! That blob is just gonna be like a giant punching bag...a very ugly...pink punching bag..._ Kuhan's face fell, but quickly decided that if Buu wasn't going to need any effort at all...he could always go all out on Vegeta, who was always ready for a fight.

"Hey are you just going to stand there? I thought you wanted to fight!" Buu growled out under his breath. _ **"**This is going to be a bit more difficult than I thought, but I must defeat him. I'll absorb him and add his powers to mine. Just like the others...**"**_ Buu got ready to trick Kuhan, so that he could absorb him.Kuhan saw the look on Buu's face and knew that he was going to have to let Buu absorb him so that he could save Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo. He didn't like that idea but he knew he had to do something along those lines.

Kuhan charged at Buu, ready for the second round, with Kuhan easily maintaining the upper hand. After a few punches, kicks, and some dodging one well placed blow hit it's mark. Kuhan had hit Buu directly in the head, sending him flying to the ground.

"Oooh cooome oooon! I know you can do better than THAT!" Kuhan mocked, knowing that it would enrage the pink demonic creature further. After this comment was made, the monster glared menacingly from his near grave. _ How could one blow have done so much damage?_ Buu just sat and wondered while staring at his opponent.

"I might as well finish it...I'm getting REALLY bored..." And with that comment Kuhan charged full speed at Buu, but Buu had somehow expected this and disappeared as the new warrior was mere centimetres away from him. Without dropping his guard, Kuhan straightened himself knowing it was now or never. Shortly after, Kuhan saw a shadow appear on the ground, coming from behind him.

Kuhan turned quickly, only to see a small white Buu staring at him. Realizing it was a Ghost Kamikaze, Kuhan knew he needed to move. With a small yell, Kuhan turned back around and flew, dodging the boulders that were in his way. He looked over his shoulder and saw that the Kamikaze was dodging them as well. Kuhan flew straight toward one of the smaller boulders and "jumped" over it leap-frog style. Kuhan stopped knowing that it would hit the rock, and braced himself for the explosion.

"Y'know...you've really gotta get some o' your own attacks...that one belongs to Gotenks..." Kuhan shook his head once again before preparing to start round three. Buu could've cared less about attacks, he just wanted to get rid of the annoying, cocky newcomer. And so round 3 commenced with such a brutality that was never witnessed before by anyone; in which blood was a regular sight, no longer alien to the opponents.

Buu used his little "disappearing act" again; which caused Kuhan to growl in frustration; "Last time I checked this was a fight, not a magic show!" he called out into the air. Kuhan looked around but Buu was no where to be found, as of yet. Kuhan knew better than to let hid guard down so he waited. The bright sun could not pierce through the large shadow that formed over him.

"Guuuuhhhh...not this again-What the-?" it wasn't as Kuhan expected; he had thought it was another one of the Kamikaze Ghosts...but it was a massive pink blob. The blob was ready to absorb the new warrior and it succeeded. The rubbery substance covered his body, head to toe. But Kuhan wasn't going to go down without at least making sure his opponent thought he was still fighting. Kuhan struggled half-heartedly before being shrunk down into it as it headed back for Buu once again. The black haired warrior disappeared in a flash of pink and was no longer visible on Earth.

Buu was relieved, he had just absorbed the strongest fighter that the world had to offer. So Buu decided that it was time for a nap.

_Well there's the chap. and thanx for readin plz review thanx bye_

_**Gemini-Inu**_


	3. WHAT!

_The Birth of Kuhan  
Once again this takes place during the Buu saga. I don't own ANY of the DBZ characters so :P   
_

**The Birth of Kuhan**

**WHAT?   
**  
**In Buu  
**  
Kuhan shook himself slowly trying to remember what had just happened. Then, as he looked around he saw everything was pink._ Well, I know one thing for sure...I'm not outside anymore_. He continued to look around wondering where Piccolo, Goten and Trunks were. Then all of a sudden, Kuhan felt an odd sensation in his stomach. After grabbing his stomach, Kuhan fell over, not quite in pain, but it looked like it. He laid there for a moment, knowing only that he would have to keep looking as soon as he got up.

**Back on the Outside  
**  
Buu was lying there, wondering if there was any point in leaving the planet in tact. _Hmmmmm...I wonder if there's a chance of another fight around here. _Buu didn't realize that inside of him, a battle of epic proportion would be starting in a short time. So instead of at least staying awake in case someone else DID show up, the pink blob went to sleep, without any interruption. There was nothing but silence, because now that Buu had gone to sleep there was no one who wanted him to wake back up.

**On the Planet of the Kais  
**  
"Oh no! What hope does the planet have now? With both of the strongest fighters gone in one blow, Buu doesn't have anyone strong enough to oppose him." the now fused 'Kibito Kai' started muttering, under his breath about the lost time that had gone into "training" Gohan, and "awakening" his latent powers. He still didn't believe that the Elder Kai had done much, with all the sitting, dancing, and odd chanting that had taken place, he was surprised that Gohan had been able to stay awake. 

Elder Kai watched as the younger Kai, started pacing, as though it wasn't something as important, but as if it was a simple test result. _Which I guess, you could consider this, with Gohan down there, and getting absorbed...maybe Goku and Gohan weren't as strong as they thought. _The Elder Kai didn't seem to have much faith in the saiyan blood line. _Even with all the things that they've done, maybe they just couldn't handle this_.

**In Buu ( ten mintues later)  
**  
"Awww man my head hurts," Goku spoke slowly because talking even seemed to hurt his head. He looked around knowing that he was inside of Buu, but not realizing that he had unfused from Gohan. Goku stood up even though it caused a sharp pain to shoot through his head. As he continued to look around he saw Gohan, lying there with a small smile on his face. _He must be dreaming of before all of this... _Goku began to drift off as memories of those peaceful days flooded his mind; but they were short-lived as he saw someone he didn't quite recognize, he had black hair, with two tendrils hanging around his face. Goku didn't remember anyone that looked like that though.

"Man...that was a good nap. Wait a minute, what happened to Buu!" Gohan was worried because the last thing he had remembered was fighting Buu, not taking a nap! Then as Gohan looked around, he saw a VERY confused look on his dad's face. As Gohan followed his dad's gaze, he saw someone else, he was just lying there slightly breathing as though he was having a hard time. Then Gohan noticed something else, the other person was wearing a gi with blue pants, a blue low V-neck shirt, with a white long sleeved shirt underneath. _I wonder who this guy is...I don't remember anyone like this hanging around during the battles... And this guy has a high ki level...it's even higher than dad's!  
_  
"Wow, next time I'm gonna be more careful!" As the final person woke up, both Goku and Gohan jumped, surprised that he sounded somewhat like each of them. As the father and son team looked at each other they saw that the Potara earrings were no longer on their ears. They looked back at the person standing in between them, and saw both Potara earrings on his ears. The two of them continued to stare in complete disbelief, until, "Hey, are you two ok?" he didn't even wait for an answer due to impatience. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I kinda want to find the others and get them out of here." The newcomer had just spoken, as though he knew all about what was going on.

"Ummm, not trying to be rude or anything but, what's your name...?" Gohan thought that they should at least know that before continuing. The two of them waited, although they only needed to for a short time before,

"It's Kuhan. I thought you guys would've known that, I mean I am your fused form. Remember? you two fused to fight Buu and then got absorbed..? any of this ringin' a bell?" Kuhan was trying his best to explain but it wasn't working too well. He wondered what Buu was doing, hopefully just sitting there, he had no idea just how wrong he was... 

_   
DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!_

Ok well there's the third chapter guys. What do you think is going to happen, think about it, Kuhan is now a separate person! hahahahahaha have fun reading Thanks for reading so far! Now special thanks to:

lady-kagome84 - well was the description of Kuhan "god" enough for you? LMAO, if you don't know what i'm talking about check ur review for chp 1!LMAO NICE ONE! and ya i used ur stuff :P

Dairokkan - I'm trying for longer chapters

BlueNightGVZ2431 - I'm not sure yet...I might but like I have said with other stories...THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE SOONER I'LL UPDATE!

twisterblake - dont worry i'm going to continue it, and thank you

Thank you for reading all please keep reviewing!


	4. Nothing But Destruction

_Well time for chp 4 guys... thanx for readin as far as this and if u wanna see a disclaimer... LOOK AT CHP 1! as well as for the basic summary of the fic... and just to clarify Videl never met the Z team... Gohan included... Saiyaman still existed... so Videl saw him but that's it! Gohan knows ABOUT Videl but that's only because of the whole Cell Games part where her dad took the credit for beating Cell... (stupid fake sry but i dont like those two...)... and just to let u know... I decided to be sorta nice to Veggie in this chp... well on with the story_

**The Birth of Kuhan**

**Nothing but Destruction**

**Inside of Buu**

"Ok... so you're telling me that we fused...then unfused... and now you are your own person...?" Gohan didn't quite believe what he was seeing. It didn't make sense, how could it have happened? _Well however it happened there's no way Buu stands a chance now._ Gohan looked back over at the fused being in front of him. Kuhan had begun tapping his foot, just another sign of his growing impatience. The longer they stood there, the longer Majin Buu would be able to wreak havoc on the rest of humanity. All Kuhan did was nod and continue his tapping, hoping that it wouldn't take too much longer for his two halves to understand.

"Wait a minute...I think I get it... So because the earrings were used on us, two members of the same family, the DNA was so alike that it mixed and created you. A brand new person...formed from my DNA mixing with and being torn from my dad's." Gohan's understanding of DNA, from the very strict study sessions his mother had put him through, allowed him to grasp the simplest answer possible for the otherwise impossible.

"Ok... I'm hoping you're done with the science lecture... 'Cuz it kinda got boring as soon you started talking. Don't ya think we should get going now...?" Kuhan snapped suddenly, catching both the father and son by surprise. The anger present in his voice was shockingly like Vegeta, but that didn't make sense... Vegeta was currently dead, and he hadn't fused with the others... So how was it that he sounded so much like him?

**Outside of Buu**

Buu just continued to laze around not worried about the world around him. But why should he worry? He had already defeated the world's best warriors, so there was no one there to bother him... After yawning and stretching, Buu's stomach growled. After a very small amount of thought (**A/N: that's probably all he could handle, is a SMALL amount of thought**), Buu flew off to the nearest candy shop in search of something to fill his gut.

Buu stopped in the middle of his flight when he sensed a power that was somewhat familiar. He remembered the power...but from where? He had probably beaten up whoever it was before. Buu floated there in mid-air, waiting for whomever it was still alive to give him a proper fight, which was seemingly heading his way. Buu looked below him, and upon seeing a small city started powering a small blast in the palm of his hand, powerful enough to obliterate the entire city in one attack. Before the blast hit the city it was knocked away, sent flying into the sky causing an explosion, that was mistaken for a fireworks show by whomever was still left alive, to light up the sky.

Buu looked at the newcomer in front of him with nothing but rage in his eyes, Buu realised that the look was very ineffective, because he was receiving the same one. Vegeta just floated there, halo present over his head and waited for Buu to make the first move. The creation just looked at Vegeta, as though he had something more important to do; this easily enraged the proud saiyan prince. As he charged at the beast, he saw that Buu had planned it the whole time. Buu had another small blast prepared in his hand, his own power masking the power of the blast.

Buu released the the energy as Vegeta's body came closer, ensuring that the prince wouldn't be able to stop it from hitting its predetermined target. Buu quickly threw Vegeta back, just far enough that he would be able to see the demolition. Vegeta watched as the bright ball of energy flew down to the city, unable to prevent the inevitable. As Vegeta saw the city's charred ruins crumble, something within him snapped. Thoughts of his life before meeting Kakkarot flashed through his head.

"All the people in that city are dead…and yet nothing has changed to you has it?" Vegeta questioned the pink blob in front of him; "To you none of this matters…" After receiving no answer, Vegeta charged once more towards Buu, but stopped because of his thoughts rampaging through his mind. Vegeta knew that he had done some horrible things in his past, but he had been following orders. Buu had no one to listen to, no one that gave him orders…not since Babidi had been killed.

Vegeta shook his head in an attempt to stop the flow of thoughts that still plagued him. He had been, at one point of his life, just as bad as Buu. While Vegeta held his mental battle, Buu just floated there and watched, he found it amusing. "Well, I guess the saiyan prince isn't as strong as I thought…ha how pathetic." As Buu taunted Vegeta he noticed a change of power… The saiyan was throwing his head from side to side, as though he was in great pain, this observation was followed by a blood-curdling scream from Vegeta.

Vegeta's body was surrounded by electricity, and he changed quickly from his normal state to that of a super saiyan. But the yelling and screaming didn't stop, it became louder and he began to shake his head more violently. Buu just watched, wondering if the strain would be enough to kill the saiyan… although Vegeta had already died. Buu didn't know how it was possible, but it was becoming quite entertaining. He watched as Vegeta ascended again, to another level of Super Saiyan, SSj2 you might call it...but it was the same stage he had reached while Babidi was in control of his mind. Even after making it to this point Vegeta didn't stop yelling, the flashes of his past were becoming more frequent and more violent, they lasted longer before the next would appear to haunt him. Vegeta noticed while he continued that his body was comfortable in its SSj2 state, he didn't feel any different from when he was in his normal state.

The final thought that pushed Vegeta over the edge was that of Planet Vegeta exploding. When he had first heard of the explosion, he had believed it had been an asteroid, but in reality it had been Frieza. Confessed by Frieza himself. With that single thought embedding itself above all others... something happened to Vegeta. His hair grew to a length it shouldn't have been, reaching just below his waistline, his eyebrows disappeared (**A/N: XD hahaha no eyebrows**), and his power was overflowing from within him. Vegeta had reached the stage of Super Saiyan level 3. (**A/N: and I know this couldn't happen but like I said I decided to be kinda nice to Veggie)** Buu stared at the now SSj3 Vegeta floating before him, he hadn't expected that kind of power surge.

Without a single word, Vegeta flew at Buu in his fit of fury. He could sense that everyone he cared for were either not on Earth, or dead. At this point one image flashed in his head... A picture, it was one that Bulma had made him take of her and their son. _No… Bulma, Trunks... I'm sorry._ Both of the ones that he held closest were gone. This gave Vegeta all the more reason to remove the creation of hell from the face of the planet. Although Vegeta had now made it to SSj3, he wasn't used to it. Buu saw this, and decided to take advantage of the situation. He dodged Vegeta's attack and used his momentum to throw him into a cliff.

"Damn! This isn't over pinky!" Vegeta's voice sounded off the cliffs around him. He didn't know what Buu had planned so he began climbing out from the crumbling cliff-side encompasing him. Buu however was quick on the job, he sent a mass of pink rubber-like goo towards the cliff and by the time Vegeta made it far enough out the blob surrounded him. "What the hell!" Vegeta wasn't going to go down without a fight, but this time the fight was already lost. When Buu collected his other part, he noticed that he didn't feel the same change as before…something was wrong. Something was horribly wrong...

_Well there you go guys. Chp 4. Now I'm kinda going to stay somewhat close to the original story but I had to get veggie absorbed first…but anyway plz review and thanx for reading._


End file.
